The skin, which is composed of three layers differing in their cell types and special functions; an overlaying epithelial layer (epidermis), an underlying connective tissue matrix (dermis) and adipose tissue (hypodermis), is the largest organ in the body and serves as, inter alia, a protective barrier from the external environment, impeding the entry of microorganisms, absorption of radiation and loss of water.
Physiologists assume that specific ions from minerals play important roles, mainly in the metabolism of healthy skin, mainly as co factors in enzymatic regulation activities. For example, there are indications that Mg+2 is a co factor for phosphate transferring enzymes and participates in cAMP/cATP regulation. Ca+2 is thought to regulate cell membrane permeability and K+ to enhance CO2 transport. Also, Zn+2 may participate as a co factor in cell proliferation enzymatic regulation. In some in vitro and in vivo tests magnesium bromide, magnesium chloride, and potassium bromide exhibited inhibition of skin cell proliferation after dermal application (Ma'or Z., Magdassi S., Efron D. and Yehuda S. (1996) Israel Journal of Medical Sciences 32 (supp. 3), 28–35).
Minerals are capable of restoring moisture due to their hygroscopic characteristics. Minerals, if absorbed into skin cells, may enhance intracellular water capacity, and add water to the skin tissue from within.
Minerals may be absorbed into the skin from brine, from a bath with dissolved salts, or from dermal application of a mineral rich preparation. The skin is a multilayered biomembrane with certain absorption characteristics. As a dynamic living tissue, its absorption parameters are susceptible to constant changes. When applying a cosmetic blend, the most relevant parameter is the concentration cascade between each specific dissolved ion, outside and inside the skin surface. During the absorption process, a partitioning of minerals from the vehicle to skin may occur. The nature of the vehicle, namely the type of cosmetic preparation (e.g. a lipophilic cream or a hydrophilic gel), is significant in determining the kinetics of the process of skin penetration.
About 4–5% of the human body is made up of minerals. Some skin disorders are related to a specific mineral shortage. It is assumed that specific ions from minerals play an important role in healthy skin metabolism.
The Dead Sea is the richest natural mineral source in the world, with a concentration of 32% (w/v) dissolved minerals and a unique composition.
The main elements found in Dead Sea water are chlorine, magnesium, sodium, calcium, potassium and bromine. For example, the concentration of chlorine in the Dead Sea is 224900 mg/l as opposed to 22900 in the Mediterranean and 19000 in typical ocean water. Magnesium is 44000 mg/l in the Dead Sea as opposed to 1490 and 1350 in the Mediterranean and ocean, respectively. Sodium is 40100 mg/l in the Dead Sea as opposed to 12700 and 10500 in the Mediterranean and ocean, respectively. Calcium is 17200 mg/l in the Dead Sea as opposed to 470 and 400 in the Mediterranean and ocean, respectively. Potassium is 7650 mg/l in the Dead Sea as opposed to 470 and 390 in the Mediterranean and ocean, respectively and bromine is 5300 mg/l in the Dead Sea as opposed to 76 and 65 in the Mediterranean and ocean, respectively.
Many people, after bathing in the Dead Sea's salty water, reported a “baby smooth skin” feeling, and it is well known that minerals from the Dead Sea, as sea water, sea bath salts or sea mud have cosmetic and therapeutic effects on the skin (for example see Ma'or Z. and Yehuda S. (1997) International Journal of Cosmetic Science 19:105–110). However, treatment with these minerals has several drawbacks. It may be quite expensive and inconvenient for patients to travel to the Dead Sea itself for receiving treatment, and bringing the minerals to the patient's home may prove to be inconvenient. Large amounts of mineral ingredients (10 kg Dead Sea mud or salts for each treatment) must be applied and the treatment may be messy (such as treatment with Dead Sea mud). Furthermore, domestic metal pipes may be corrosively attacked while taking a highly concentrated mineral bath.
Many Dead Sea cosmetic preparations sold today actually contain a very small amount of minerals due to technical difficulties in using the highly electrolyte concentrated Dead Sea solutions in cosmetic formulation and due to product stabilization.
The present invention offers a highly concentrated Dead Sea mineral gel which is a superior vehicle of minerals and hydrophobic and hydrophilic active agents that have beneficial effects on the skin, to the cosmetic preparations sold today.
The composition of the present invention has the benefits of treatment with Dead Sea minerals, but none of the drawbacks. It is easy and simple to use and, in contrast with the treatments used today, may be in prolonged contact with the skin, enhancing the beneficial effects of the Dead Sea minerals.